It's the way things happen
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: What if Mitchie had sung "This is Me" in Brown's class rather then "Who Will I Be?" Smitchie


A/N: Okay, so Everything is Not What it Seems was deleted because apparently it had real people in it. It actually didn't. Who ever reported it, you really need to learn the guidelines because you just got a perfectly legal fic deleted and that makes you a jerk.

And I've had a really busy week. My mom is having a baby in January, my step sister is getting married in December, I'm getting married in February and did I mention today is my 20th birthday?

* * *

Brown's Pov:

I walked into the classroom "If the class is a-rocking, I'm a glad I came knocking" I said, surveying the class. Everyone sat down "So, let's see what I'm working with this year, who wants to sing first?"

Everyone began oohing and aahing, except for a brunette seated next to Tess Tyler. I was pretty sure she was the cook's daughter, Mitchie. Mitchie shrunk down in her seat. Obviously, I picked her. "Eeny meeny miny you"

"Me?"

"Can't argue with the finger" I wagged my finger at her.

"I'll do it"

"No, the finger chose her" I insisted/

"Well... Okay" she looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her up.

"Right. Let'er rip"

"This is real, this is me"

"Now, I know you're singing a solo, but you're singing so low, I can't hear you"

"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly wear I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me, Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me" She sang loudly. The whole class murmured in approval.

"Not bad. Is that an original?"

"It's mine, but" she began

"No buts, it's good" I said, holding my hand out for a hi five.

Shane's POV

Okay, this summer has been the weirdest summer of my life. First, Jason tries to get me to build him a birdhouse off me when I'm going to a Rock Camp. Then, there's this girl with an amazing voice who I haven't been able to find- even though I made every female except Mitchie, Tess Tyler, Mitchie's mom, Dee, Lola Scott and Caitlyn Gellar sing. And then there was the kitchen employee covered in flour teaching me a lesson in Manners. And Mitchie. And then Jason again. And Mitchie's lie. And more Jason.

I can't get thegirl with the voice out of my head. I'm playing some of my old stuff, trying to distract myself.

Uncle Brown comes up "So... What exactly happened last night

"Nothing" I said, snapishly. I was trying to forget about it.

Brown gave me a vivid descripton of how I felt, and aparently, looked.

"I got it, Uncle Brown" I said, gritting my teeth. "Look, whatever, I'm just gonna focus on my music, change my sound. I don't wanna get involved in Girl drama anyways right now"

"You still looking for tha girl with the voice?" My head shot up. "What, I'm plugged into the camp Gossip, mate" he said, with a grin.

"It's crazy" I said "I can't get her out of my head. This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Gonna let the light" I sighed.

Brown jumped up "Shane, I know who she is! I'll go get her!"

* * *

Mitchie's POV

I was reading my book- Twilight- when the cabin door banged open and Brown burst in. "Mitchie, I have a surprise for you!" he shouted, grabbing my hand, pulling me off my bed and dragging me out of the cabin and down the path that led from Caitlyn's cabin- Beat- to the counselours area and the classrooms. The way he was animatedly talking about whatever he was going on about, you'd think he was A.D.D. Or he had what Shane calls "Jasonitis". Shane- just the thought of him made my heart hurt.

Brown propelled us through the woods, stopping infront of his and Shane's cabin. I let go, realising he had gained so much momentum, he wouldn't stop unless he hit something. He went through the screen door. I heard Shane yell "Sweet Monkey Balls of Fire!" and I covered my mouth and rushed in to see if he was okay. Both he's, actually.

Shane was helping Brown up "There's this thing called knocking. It's considered,oh, I don't know? Polite?" he spat the last word "Not that _you, _would know"

"Everything you know about being courtesy, you learned from Me!" I shouted "Cause you're kinda being a jerk!"

Brown stepped between us. "Shane, meet the girl with the voice" he said.

Shane gapped "So help me, but Mitchie, if you tell me you want a birdhouse, are my mother, or are Miley Cyrus/Miley Stewert/Hannah Montana, you will find yourself on the bottom of the lake"

Brwon smacked Shane upside the head. "Shane, we're being nice, not idiodic jerks" I grinned at Brown. "Now, Mitchie, explain about the lie so Mr. Egoistical Popstar- shut up Shane, you aren't a rockstar- over here can get over himself. Shane Alexander Grey, I said shut up" he snapped at Shane, pushing Shane onto the bed.

"Well, I told Tess my dad owned a hardware store, which he does, and she gave me this look like I was a peice of dog shit" I began "So I told her the lie. and it got blown out of proportion" I said "Shane, I never meant to hurt you!" Was I crying over a cookie cutter popstar with an ego the size of the North America?

Shane sighed "Mitchie- why?"

"I just- it just happened okay?"

"That's not a good reason"

I burst into tears and ran out. As I passed Cabin Vibe, I trippe over a root. My ankle burst into firery pain and I bashed my head against a rock. Darkness fell over me.

* * *

Shane's pov.

Brown rounded on my "Now you've done it Mr. Simpleton" he said angrilly. "That girl is under my care right now and if she were to fall in that large body of water, Camp Rock will be closed and I will probably be sued. Now, go find her and apologize, or I will write you out of my will- and you're set to inherit everything. I will not hesitate to make that bastard of a half brother you have my heir"

I sighed and walked out of the cabin. I stood at Mitchie's mom's cabin for 20 minutes. I heard a girl scream and I ran over. Tess Tyler infront on her cabin, staring at a body. A body with long chocolate brown hair. Mitchie's body.

I let out a strangled sob and ran to her, immediatly checking for a pulse. I sighed in relief, she had one. "Tess go get Brown right now" I barked.

Tess ran off. I checked her ankle, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. It felt limp. As I checked her head for blood or a bump, I was joined by Caitlyn and Connie. Connie went into hysterics. I went into a protective stance, not allowing either woman near her "That's my little girl" Connie screamed out.

"Give her room" I shouted. I knew from my soccer days that crowding would injure Mitchie more.

Even after Brwon and the camp medic had come and gone, Mitchie's leg bandaged and hr head bandaged, I didn't leave her. This was my fault. I carrried her to My cabin, Telling Connie I would not let the person cooking my food stay up all night.

So I was left to watch her alone. During the three hours she was out, I realized that this wasn't love- it was an obsession. "Mitchie, I'm sorry" I said. "I did't want to let you explain. and I was stupid because I may have just lost you and I'm obsessed with you" I whispered.

I called the boys and told them about what I had done. Jason, being Jason, was confused. "What does this have to with my birdhouse"

I hung up, annoyed. Mitchie was sitting up. "Mitchie I'm sorry"

Mitchie sighed "I forgive you. you were hurt."

"I was wrong"

"I was just as wrong"

"Truce?"

"Truce" Mitchie laughed.

"Be my girlfriend"

"Sure" Mitchie smiled.

And everything was how it's supposed to be now.

* * *

a/n: Gotta go rescue my fiance from the wedding invitations of doom. Don't ask, just review, cause it's my birthday.


End file.
